kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/'His' Story
I was just a young guy. - One day monsters known as Abyssals have came out of the sea and threaten the sea and slowly moving closer to land. - Many people had died back then. - some of them are people I knew, some of them People I have involved in and many of them are people who are not related to me (unless they will in the future, but they died anyways). - Then one day the Army and Navy is recruiting people who can fight these monsters. - I knew that they are hard to beat. For news showed how the abyssals single-handedly defeated modern ships, weapons, planes even Nuclear weapons. Beating the unknown was impossible. - But, I had no one left. It's like I'm asking for a death wish. So I, along with many poor and hungry souls that wanted revenge join and train to be strong... or so they say. - - - - In the end I failed, I didn't get chosen to the people to be sent into the front lines. - I'm weak, my drive and will is weak. It felt like the end is inside of me. - - of despair - - One day, I saw an isolated building. Many people said that there are 'monsters' living inside. - I take a look and see what's inside... I was shocked. Because there's no way that these 'girls' are 'monsters'. - - - I rushed there and open the locked door. And for the first time, I saw hope. - Because I was save by them... for whatever worse days I have... They have it even worst. - They are treated as lab rats, but was disregarded because they are emotional and likely to betray them... Thus labeling them as 'monsters'. - - - I pleaded and convinced the Army and Navy's Dark side to let me handle them all and possibly, let them fight the abyssals in my stead. - - of course that didn't end well.. - - - But, 10 days later. I was saved by that young girl's smile. - She was crying over there. - crying on the other side of the gate. She is currently... - - - SCENE - - I saved that young girl and that smile of her's shall never disappear from my memory until the day I died. - She was happy, I was relieved, but I was a bit late. Only five of them remains. - - I despaired the fact that only five of them left. - I despaired the fact that this is the results of my efforts. - I despaired the fact that I can only save as few as five of them. - - - cries - The girl spoken to me in a nice tone. - "Don't worry, We're sure that we will see them again, after all they are all here with us." - I cried. And that day, only in that day that I cried until my eyes can't cry anymore. - - days later - - I got their permission to let them fight, on a condition that the'll be sent to the base near to an abyssal sightings and fight whatever opponents may come our way. - Me, along with the five girls... we sailed and swiftly left that scourge and went to our base. Our 'home'. - - - - - We are happy at our home, We had fight to our deaths, eat to our fullest, have fun to our fullest, and lastly live to our fullest. - while there's still danger lurking around here. I can say it's peaceful. I felt at ease. - At first, I was worried if we could survive everything on our own but luckily, we managed to scrape by day by day. - - The one I saved... - She is here, Happy and Energetic... But she is a bit clumsy but she is a hard worker. - I'll probably never gonna see them all even if I pass on. - But hey, I realized that her smile. It was the one thing that I will treasure. - - - I'm forever grateful to her smile and that smile saved my wounded and dying soul. - - - So my wish is... Please continue supporting me even if I am this unreliable, lazy and a dense person like me. - story end - - To be Continued - - ADMIRALITY - SALVATION - RAIN Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature